


Il drago sulla montagna

by Chu_1



Series: Le favole di zia Chu [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: C'era una volta un drago che viveva su una montagna inavvicinabile. C'erano anche un figlio disperato ed uno strano guardiano della montagna.





	Il drago sulla montagna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michirukaiou7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/gifts).



> Scritta per il compleanno del Tessoro, marzo 2018.

C’era una volta in un piccolo villaggio, adagiato in una fiorente pianura, un ragazzo di nome Kurt. Orfano di madre, non aveva molti amici per via del suo essere diverso: del resto, un ragazzo dalla pelle pallida e le dita affusolate e morbide stonava in un villaggio di contadini, abituati a vivere sotto il sole e ad usare utensili pesanti che rendevano le mani callose. Kurt, come sua madre, aveva più l’aspetto di un nobile, con i suoi lineamenti affilati, il naso sempre rivolto verso l’alto con aria di sfida, i capelli castani, sempre soffici, ed il fisico snello.

L’unico suo alleato in quel villaggio che lo sbeffeggiava per essere troppo delicato era suo padre. Burt era un uomo dall’aspetto rude, le dita tozze e la muscolatura da fabbro, che sembrava non spartire nulla con quel suo figlio particolare; eppure i due condividevano lo stesso sguardo onesto e attento, un carattere determinato e compassionevole e l’amore reciproco che li rendeva una squadra.

Accadde, però, che Burt si ammalasse di una malattia incurabile per i ristretti mezzi di quel paesello: una malattia che assomigliava più ad un sortilegio, che lo faceva sembrare semplicemente addormentato.

Kurt provò tutti i rimedi conosciuti, chiedendo aiuto a chiunque era disposto a dargliene ed anche a chi non lo era, ma i giorni passavano e non c’era alcun miglioramento nella condizione di suo padre. Disperato, fu col cuore gonfio di dolore che si preparava a dire addio anche a lui, quando ricordò una vecchia leggenda: sulla cima della più alta delle montagne che abbracciavano quella valle si diceva abitasse una creatura straordinaria, un drago i cui poteri magici si vociferava fossero illimitati. La storia diceva che chiunque fosse riuscito a rubare un artiglio a quella bestia spaventosa avrebbe avuto lo stesso potere.

Nel corso degli anni Kurt aveva visto passare decine di avventurieri, diretti alla volta della montagna, pieni di sé e belligeranti, ma nessuno aveva mai fatto ritorno. Al villaggio dicevano che il drago li aveva divorati un pezzetto alla volta ed era per questo che, di tanto in tanto, il vento portava le urla strazianti degli sfortunati che erano finiti nelle sue grinfie – ma suo padre gli diceva che no, quello era solo il vento che ululava.

Ci volle solo un momento per decidere di partire: se non avesse tentato suo padre sarebbe morto e allora tanto valeva provare ad affrontare quell’impresa impossibile. E se Kurt fosse morto su quella montagna, almeno sarebbe morto sapendo di aver tentato il tutto per tutto.

Il ragazzo passò la notte prima della partenza al capezzale del padre, tenendogli una mano e piangendo di tanto in tanto, dicendogli addio in silenzio, mentre dalla sua bocca uscivano solo parole incoraggianti, più per suo proprio beneficio che per quello di Burt.

Al sorgere del sole, sacca in spalla e bastone alla mano, Kurt si mise in marcia, dopo aver affidato le cure del padre e dalla casa a Carole, vedova che aveva sempre trattato Kurt con gentilezza, non solo per ingraziarsi Burt, ma per genuina sensibilità. I suoi compaesani lo guardarono attraversare il villaggio in silenzio e solo i più giovani si spinsero a dirgli le solite cattiverie; lui li ignorava come al solito, stringendo la mano attorno al bastone e sentendo il peso alieno del pugnale che si era legato alla vita. Non sarebbe stato molto utile ad uccidere la bestia, ma a lui bastava riuscire a prenderne un artiglio, anche se non aveva ancora pensato a come fare.

Camminò per tutto il giorno, con passo lento, ma deciso, e quando arrivò il momento di fermarsi, Kurt aveva già attraversato tutta la vallata, arrivando alle pendici della montagna che, già scura, incombeva su di lui piena di promesse e terrori.

Stanco, ma pieno di speranza, si coricò per passare quella sua prima notte all’addiaccio, pensando a tutte le storie di prodi cavalieri che sconfiggevano mostri e cercando di figurarsi come uno di loro; non aveva armatura, né una spada prodigiosa, né tantomeno una preparazione adeguata, ma aveva lo stesso cuore testardo di tutti quegli eroi che avevano vinto nonostante tutto fosse contro di loro. Si addormentò irrequieto, ma trovò nel sonno pace e rinnovata confidenza nel suo piano.

Il giorno successivo quella determinazione sembrò svanire quando iniziò la lunga strada che si addentrava nel fitto del bosco che adornava la montagna: lì gli alberi crescevano rigogliosi ed alti, quasi impedendo ai raggi del sole di filtrare nell’intricata trama che i rami disegnavano sopra la sua testa; i cespugli più bassi si muovevano di tanto in tanto, sicuramente nascondendo gli animali della foresta che osservavano incuriositi quella bizzarra creatura che camminava appoggiandosi al bastone. Era un paesaggio così nuovo per Kurt che tutto lo faceva sussultare e solo il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva da qualche parte accanto a lui lo rincuorava; non era sola la paura dell’ignoto a spaventarlo, il terrore di vedere apparire dal nulla il drago (cosa impossibile, perché a detta dei suoi compaesani, il drago era troppo grande per camminare in quella foresta senza distruggere tutto e, guardandosi attorno, Kurt non aveva visto segni del suo passaggio), ma la reale preoccupazione di perdersi. Lì non c’era modo di orientarsi, per questo si tenne sempre vicino al ruscello che portava acqua a valle: sapeva che il suo corso lo avrebbe sicuramente portato verso la cima della montagna.

Attento com’era ad ascoltare il gorgoglio dell’acqua, s’accorse solo quando fu investito dalla luce del primo meriggio che davanti a lui si era aperta una piccola radura. Lì tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che la sua idea di seguire il corso del fiumiciattolo era stata buona: aveva ancora tanta strada da fare, ma almeno era nella direzione giusta.

Decise di fermarsi lì a mangiare qualcosa, godendosi il calore del sole che fino a quel momento gli era stato negato ed iniziando a pensare a come rubare l’artiglio. Kurt non voleva uccidere il drago: non solo perché era consapevole che con la sua piccola daga non sarebbe mai riuscito nell’impresa, ma anche perché tutto sommato quel drago non aveva mai attaccato il villaggio, che pure era così vicino alla sua dimora, quindi quanto poteva essere cattivo? E per quel che riguardava gli avventurieri che non erano mai tornati, magari alcuni erano andati via dall’altro lato della montagna e per tutti quelli che erano davvero morti… beh, non poteva davvero biasimare la bestia: li aveva visti, Kurt, armati fino ai denti e con l’intenzione di portare via alla creatura non solo un artiglio, ma tutta la testa.

Chissà, magari il drago, una volta visto che Kurt era innocuo ed una volta ascoltata la sua situazione avrebbe acconsentito ad aiutarlo…

Eppure, nonostante quei pensieri ingenui, ma positivi, si ritrovò a gridare terrorizzato quando un’enorme ombra scura volò sopra la sua testa; preso dal panico scattò in piedi, incespicando verso la foresta, lasciando dietro di sé bastone e sacca con i viveri, nella testa l’unico atterrito pensiero di _scappare, scappare, scappare_. Corse e corse finché non ebbe più fiato, accasciandosi poi contro le radici di un albero e restando lì, il petto che bruciava per la mancanza d’aria e gli occhi offuscati dalle lacrime di paura.

Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che si rendesse conto di dove si trovava ed altrettanti prima di capire che non lo sapeva. Tese le orecchie, allora, nel tentativo di ritrovare il ruscello, ma si accorse ben presto di non sentire nulla se non il frusciare delle fronde sopra le sua testa ed il calpestio di mille piccole zampe leggere che si muovevano attorno a lui.

Si accasciò di nuovo contro l’albero, prendendo grandi bocconi d’aria nel tentativo di sedare il panico che stava di nuovo montando nel suo petto.

_Stupido, stupido, stupido_ , si disse, chiudendo gli occhi. Come pensava di rubare un artiglio a quella creatura se anche la sua ombra lo spaventava al punto da fargli dimenticare d’essere prudente? E come pensava di cavarsela a quel punto, senza viveri e senza acqua, senza orientamento? Forse tutti quegli avventurieri che prima di lui avevano tentato l’impresa si erano persi come lui nel fitto della foresta, morendo di fame e di stenti prima ancora di arrivare al covo della bestia…

Un fruscio alla sua sinistra gli fece aprire gli occhi di scatto e tendere le orecchie: qualcosa si stava avvicinando con passo sicuro nella sua direzione, sicuramente non il drago, ma chissà quale animale sarebbe sbucato fuori dai cespugli. Era stato così stupido ad avventurarsi in quel bosco, senza un piano, senza pensare ai mille pericoli che si nascondevano lì oltre al drago…

Fu con un sussulto che vide comparire non un lupo o un orso affamato, ma un ragazzo che non poteva essere più grande di lui di un giorno.

“Oh,” mormorò sorpreso e sollevato.

“Non volevo spaventarti,” disse lo sconosciuto fermandosi a distanza da lui ed alzando le mani, mostrandogli la sacca ed il bastone che pensava di aver ormai perso. “Volevo solo ridarti questi. Ho immaginato che senza sarebbe stato più difficile sopravvivere.”

“Oh,” ripeté stolidamente, rimettendosi in piedi su ginocchia che ancora tremavano di paura e fatica.”Grazie…”

Esitò un attimo prima di fare un passo in avanti e solo allora lo sconosciuto si avvicinò, porgendogli i suoi poveri averi.

“Grazie,” ripeté Kurt, stringendosi la sacca al petto e guardando il ragazzo con curiosità ed un pizzico di circospezione: gli aveva reso ciò che era suo, certo, ma i ragazzi della sua età non erano mai stati gentili con lui e perché questo avrebbe dovuto essere diverso? Aveva un volto aperto – e molto attraente – ma lo guardava con la sua stessa circospezione, come se ne stesse valutando le capacità ed il grado di pericolosità.

“Sei qui per il drago?” domandò quello a bruciapelo.

Kurt sussultò, come se solo pronunciare la parola potesse evocare la creatura, e, stringendosi ancora più a sé stesso, annuì.

Lo sconosciuto inclinò la testa, guardandolo ancora con quell’espressione valutativa. “E come pensi di affrontarlo? Perdonami, ma non hai proprio l’aria d’essere un guerriero.”

“In effetti non lo sono, io…” tentò Kurt, bloccandosi quando la voce gli venne fuori in uno stridulo tremolio. “Io non voglio affrontarlo.”

Il ragazzo sollevò le sopracciglia perplesso e poi sorrise, ma non sembrava farsi beffe di lui, sembrava più genuinamente sorpreso. “Oh, quindi come pensi di sconfiggerlo?”

“Non voglio sconfiggerlo,” spiegò, un po’ esasperato da quello stallo imprevisto. Era grato allo sconosciuto d’avergli riportato le sue cose, ma avrebbe solo voluto rimettersi in marcia. “Voglio solo il suo artiglio.”

“E pensi che chiedendoglielo gentilmente te lo darà?” domandò quello, ancora sorridendo in maniera non cattiva.

“Io… io non lo so, non ci ho pensato. Me ne basta un pezzetto, davvero…” ammise imbarazzato, guardandolo poi con irritazione. “E tu invece? Nemmeno tu sei armato e non mi pari un cavaliere.”

“Io?” domandò lo sconosciuto. “Io non ho bisogno di armi. Forse anch’io, come te, voglio semplicemente _chiedere_ al drago un suo artiglio,” rispose, poggiandosi al tronco di un albero e sorridendo sornione.

“Bene,” fece Kurt, sbattendo un piede a terra. “Fai pure, allora, prendimi pure in giro, tanto ci sono abituato!”

Detto ciò, si voltò e con piglio determinato fece per andarsene, sbattendo però il naso contro l’albero davanti a cui era rannicchiato scappando, del tutto dimentico che fosse così vicino.

“Oh,” fece lo sconosciuto e quando Kurt si voltò a guardarlo, umiliato oltre ogni limite, lo trovò con un’espressione genuinamente preoccupata. “Non volevo farti innervosire, mi dispiace. È che è strano vedere una persona come te in questa foresta.”

“ _Come me_ come?” sibilò lui a denti stretti, il naso che pulsava dolorosamente e gli occhi di nuovo pieni di lacrime, un po’ per la botta ricevuta, un po’ per la vergogna.

“Beh,” considerò lo sconosciuto, piegandosi a raccogliere dell’erba. “Quelli che vengono qui di solito sono dei pomposi signorotti arroganti, armati di tutto punto ed estremamente violenti. Alcuni fanno i gradassi solo finché non si trovano davanti al drago, altri lo affrontano come se non vedessero l’ora di affondare la spada nella sua carne. Tutti, però, volevano ucciderlo ed alcuni hanno aggredito anche me, impensieriti dal fatto che volessi rubar loro l’impresa.”

Kurt rimase in silenzio, mentre quello parlava e, al contempo, si muoveva da un lato all’altro a raccogliere foglie di diverse piante; le schiacciò poi nel palmo della sua mano e gli si avvicinò. Lui provò a fare un passo indietro, ma incontrò nuovamente l’albero e quando il ragazzo gli fu davanti, gli poggiò con delicatezza l’intruglio d’erbe sul naso pulsante.

“Dovrebbe aiutare a prevenire il gonfiore,” spiegò poi, facendo un passo indietro e sorridendo. “Tu, invece, mi sembri avere un animo pacifico e gentile, se non un po’ impacciato. Senza offesa.”

Kurt arrossì nuovamente, poi abbassò la testa sconfitto. “Non so bene cosa sto facendo… Voglio solo aiutare mio padre a guarire, se non fosse stato per quello che gli è successo non mi sarei mai azzardato a venire qui,” ammise con un sospiro. “Ma tu, invece? Chi sei? Parli di quelli che sono passati qui prima di me come se abitassi in questa foresta…”

“Infatti,” gli rispose quello. “Questa foresta è la mia casa.”

“Quindi sei… una specie di guardiano del drago?”

Lo sconosciuto inclinò di nuovo la testa, poi sorrise ed annuì. “Puoi considerarmi questo, se ti fa piacere.”

Confuso, Kurt rimase semplicemente a guardarlo, prima di prendere coraggio e chiedergli se poteva aiutarlo almeno a tornare sui suoi passi.

“Posso fare molto di più, se vuoi.”

“Puoi accompagnarmi dal drago, per favore?”

Il ragazzo annuì di nuovo e poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

“Grazie,” disse Kurt e, prima di incamminarsi dietro di lui, esitò. “Io mi chiamo Kurt.”

“Blaine,” disse quello, voltandosi di nuovo sorridente. “Ora seguimi: voglio portarti in un posto prima che faccia buio.”

Così i due s’incamminarono, Kurt due passi dietro di lui, sconvolto da tutto quello che era successo nel giro di così poco tempo – lo spavento per aver visto l’ombra del drago, la disperazione nel credere di essersi perso senza viveri e punti di riferimento, la sorpresa nello scoprire di non essere solo, e poi l’umiliazione, la vergogna e la curiosità, tutto insieme nella sua testa, come un vortice di pensieri confusi.

Blaine camminava sicuro davanti a lui, parlandogli di tanto in tanto, descrivendogli la strada che stavano percorrendo, chiedendogli del suo villaggio, di suo padre; non rispondeva mai, però, quando Kurt gli chiedeva notizie del drago.

“Non ti preoccupare di lui. Lo incontrerai presto, comunque,” gli disse ad un certo punto, per poi fermarsi nel bel mezzo del bosco ed annunciare che si sarebbero accampati lì per la notte. Kurt si guardò intorno, cercando un posto dove sistemarsi, ma Blaine lo prese per una mano e lo condusse ad un piccolo rifugio che lui non aveva notato.

“L’ha costruito uno degli avventurieri e di certo non gli serve più ora,” commentò e Kurt rabbrividì, pensando che sicuramente colui che aveva costruito quel rifugio doveva ormai essere morto.

Blaine accese un fuoco per tenersi al caldo – rassicurandolo sul fatto che il drago non li avrebbe mai attaccati (“Non attacca se non è attaccato, Kurt,”) – e Kurt divise con lui il suo cibo.

“Da quanto vivi nella foresta?” domandò dopo aver mangiato, steso da un lato del piccolo rifugio.

“Da tutta la vita.”

“E la tua famiglia vive con te?”

“No, non ho una famiglia.”

“Oh,” fece Kurt, abbassando lo sguardo. “Mio padre è l’unica famiglia che ho… per questo non voglio perderlo. Senza di lui sarei completamente solo.”

“Non c’è niente di male a stare soli,” commentò Blaine, guardandolo con compassione.

“Non voglio che muoia,” singhiozzò lui, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso. Blaine gli si avvicinò e, dopo averlo guardato per un momento, si stese accanto a lui, abbracciandolo. Kurt pianse di nuovo quella notte, stavolta non spaventato dalla foresta e dal drago, ma dalla distanza da suo padre, dal fatto di non sapere come stesse, dalla paura di fallire e quindi condannare suo padre.

Si addormentò così, cullato dal calore dell’altro ragazzo, stanco per le troppe lacrime, e quando la mattina dopo si risvegliò, Blaine era già in piedi, pronto a ripartire.

Si rimisero in cammino dopo aver mangiato delle more, raccolte da Blaine stesso prima che Kurt si risvegliasse; fu colpito dal gesto, che a Blaine era sembrato così naturale, ed arrossì quando l’altro gli pulì una guancia sporca di rosso.

Kurt passò quasi tutta la mattinata ad osservarlo, incuriosito ed affascinato da quel ragazzo che sembrava figlio della foresta; si domandò se non fosse un folletto o un fauno o un’altra di quelle strane creature che riempivano le fiabe, ma si disse che quella montagna aveva già la sua creatura magica e che forse Blaine semplicemente amava quel posto ed aveva trovato lì la sua casa.

A pranzo Kurt divise di nuovo con lui i suoi viveri e Blaine lo ringraziò facendogli assaggiare altre bacche selvatiche dal sapore dolce.

“Non ti senti mai solo qui?” domandò Kurt, dopo aver finito l’ultimo frutto, appoggiandosi al tronco caduto di un albero.

“No,” rispose semplicemente lui. “E poi ogni tanto ci sono gli avventurieri, anche se sono molto sgarbati… Sei la prima persona con cui parlo davvero.”

“Oh… Beh,” tentennò lui, mordendosi le labbra. “Ad esclusione di mio padre, posso dire lo stesso di te… Non piaccio molto a quelli del mio villaggio.”

Blaine lo guardò esterrefatto. “Com’è possibile?”

“Diciamo che sono troppo diverso da loro… Lì sono tutti contadini e tutti si aspettano che le persone siano in un certo modo ed io non sono come loro vorrebbero. E poi… ho questo aspetto che… beh, guardami!” ridacchiò con derisione.

Blaine però lo fissava molto seriamente. “Lo sto facendo,” disse e Kurt si sentì arrossire di nuovo, per l’intensità del suo sguardo e per il modo in cui i suoi occhi – era quello il colore del miele? Dell’ambra? – sembravano bruciare. “Non vedo niente che non vada nel tuo aspetto. E poi sei gentile ed educato, a me basta questo per capire che la tua presunta diversità è un pregio e non un difetto.”

“Oh,” mormorò senza fiato. “Io… grazie.”

Blaine gli sorrise e qualcosa improvvisamente si sciolse nel suo petto.

“Pronto ad andare?” gli domandò porgendogli la mano.

Kurt annuì, tirandosi in piedi su ginocchia molli e con il cuore che batteva forte. E per una volta non era la paura a farlo tremare in quel modo.

Quella sera, quando si fermarono per dormire, Kurt si strinse a lui, con la scusa che la temperatura era sensibilmente più bassa essendo saliti più in alto.

“Manca poco,” disse Blaine, abbracciandolo, e c’era una nota sconosciuta nella sua voce, un tremito che Kurt non riuscì a capire. “Domani mattina saremo arrivati alla grotta dove di solito abita il drago e potrai chiedergli l’artiglio.”

“Non prendermi in giro,” lo rimbrottò senza mordente, poggiando la testa contro la sua spalla. “Domani potrei morire.”

“Ricordati che il drago non è aggressivo di per sé. Tutti quegli avventurieri che l’hanno sfidato non sono morti perché lui li ha uccisi: alcuni, scappando, sono caduti, altri si sono persi nel bosco ed altri ancora… Beh, il drago dovrà pur difendersi. Attacca solo per questo e tu non hai intenzione di confrontarlo, no?”

“No,” ammise lui, guardando il fuoco che scoppiettava davanti a loro, ipnotizzandolo. “Ma non so cosa fare.”

Blaine non disse nulla, ma Kurt lo sentì sorridere contro i suoi capelli e fu una sensazione strana, ma bella.

“So che è troppo da chiedere, ma… se dovessi fallire, potresti…” chiuse gli occhi, combattendo il pianto che gli stringeva la gola. “Potresti andare da mio padre e… e occuparti del suo funerale? Ho un po’ di soldi da parte che…”

“Non fallirai,” gli disse Blaine, stringendolo più forte.

“Ma se dovessi…”

“Kurt,” lo bloccò lui, alzandogli il viso e guardandolo con solennità, addolcita solo da un sorriso, appassionato e tenero. “Se ti fa dormire più tranquillamente ti prometto tutto quello che vuoi, ma non fallirai.”

Kurt sorrise, commosso da tutta quella fiducia, e per un breve e sorprendente attimo immaginò come sarebbe stato allungare il collo e colmare la distanza fra i loro visi; immaginò le labbra di Blaine calde come il resto del suo corpo, immaginò affondare le dita fra i suoi capelli, essere accarezzato con delicatezza e sentirsi in pace con sé stesso e con il mondo, come se nient’altro al di fuori di quel bacio potesse esistere.

Abbassò il viso, invece, e poggiò di nuovo la testa contro la sua spalla, cercando di non pensare all’indomani, ma a quel presente che sembrava poter estendersi all’infinito, se solo non si fosse addormentato…

Si svegliò quasi di soprassalto, il sole che gli accecava gli occhi, ma che non bastava a riscaldarlo. Si strinse nelle spalle e solo quando cercò dietro di sé il calore del corpo di Blaine si rese conto che era stata la sua assenza a svegliarlo. Si mise a sedere, allora, un’agitazione improvvisa ad impossessarsi della sua mente e a fargli irrigidire il corpo.

“Blaine?” chiamò, già sapendo che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta. “Blaine?”

SI guardò intorno freneticamente, gli occhi che scivolavano velocemente da un punto all’altro, ma lì non c’erano alberi per nascondersi, solo un paesaggio brullo e le rocce piene di muschio; solo erba sparuta e… una grotta. Proprio alle sue spalle, si apriva la bocca di un’enorme caverna, abbastanza grande da ospitare una creatura immensa, abbastanza grande da poter ospitare il drago.

Ingoiando l’amarezza di non essere riuscito a salutare Blaine e cercando il coraggio di affrontare la bestia, Kurt si alzò e s’incamminò verso l’entrata. Esitò sulla sua soglia solo per un attimo, prima di entrare, camminando radente al muro.

L’interno della caverna era incredibilmente caldo e, fatto qualche metro oltre l’ingresso, le pareti di roccia erano rischiarate da un bagliore non troppo lontano, un fuoco che doveva bruciare nel ventre della grotta. Kurt iniziò a camminare più velocemente, spaventato, ma determinato, ricordando lo scopo di quell’impresa impossibile. Fu con sorpresa che entrò in quella che poteva descrivere come un’enorme sala, illuminata da un grande falò; e lì, proprio al centro della sala, era accoccolato il drago.

Kurt sussultò non di paura, non di ribrezzo, ma meravigliato dalla sua stazza: la bestia era accucciata, ma aveva il corpo lungo e affusolato, ricoperto da squame grandi come la mano di suo padre, un manto nero, ma solo all’apparenza, perché il fuoco rivelava riflessi color bronzo e verde. Era magnifico.

Sussultò di nuovo quando si accorse che la bestia lo guardava senza sorpresa, come se lo stesse aspettando: i suoi occhi erano giallo-oro e lo guardavano con pazienza, come se attendessero la sua prossima mossa.

“Uhm… buongiorno, signor drago,” balbettò lui, incerto.

Il drago ruggì e Kurt chiuse gli occhi, solo per accorgersi che più che un ruggito quella sembrava una risata. Riaprì gli occhi allora, e lo vide alzare la testa ed inclinarla di lato, con divertita curiosità.

“Io… io…” balbettò di nuovo, ma il fatto che la bestia non lo avesse né incenerito né mangiato in un sol boccone gli diede un pizzico di fiducia.

_Ricordati che il drago non è aggressivo_ , gli ricordò la voce di Blaine ed il pensiero di quel ragazzo misterioso che lo aveva aiutato nel suo viaggio lo incoraggiò.

“Non voglio farti del male, ma ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto…” disse, la voce che ancora tremava, ma senza più balbettio. “Mi serve un tuo artiglio. Non per me, signor drago, ma per mio padre che è malato…”

Il drago si alzò sulle zampe, rivelandosi in tutta la sua possenza, ma Kurt capì che non era per intimorirlo.

“Per favore,” mormorò. “Non voglio che muoia.”

La bestia lo fissò a lungo con i suoi occhi color oro e, dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito, allungò lentamente una zampa verso di lui.

_Prendi il tuo pugnale e gratta il mio artiglio_ , disse una voce calda e profonda, direttamente nella sua testa. Kurt sussultò per l’ennesima volta e guardò il drago con rinnovata meraviglia.

_Ne basterà un pizzico per fa riprendere tuo padre_ , aggiunse di nuovo il drago. _Veloce, ora, non c’è tempo da perdere_.

Così spronato, Kurt fece quanto gli era stato ordinato, raccogliendo la polvere in un fazzoletto e ringraziando profusamente il drago, che, per tutta risposta, lo spinse a suon di delicate musate fuori dalla sua dimora. Con grande sorpresa, però, non stava cercando di cacciarlo: una volta all’esterno la voce gli disse di salire sulla sua schiena.

_Veloce, Kurt_ , lo spronò ed il ragazzo si affrettò ad arrampicarsi sulla bestia, scoprendo che il suo corpo era caldo e le sue scaglie incredibilmente setose.

_Ora reggiti_ , gli disse, prima di aprire le ali (enormi, verdi e lucenti come il resto del corpo) e lanciarsi giù dalla montagna.

Kurt gridò per la sorpresa e chiuse gli occhi, stringendosi con braccia e gambe al corpo della creatura, terrorizzato all’idea di precipitare.

_Apri gli occhi, Kurt_ , gli disse la voce, una nota divertita nel suo tono.

“NO!”, gridò, ancora spaventato.

_Kurt_.

“Va bene, va bene,” rispose, aprendo un occhio e guardandosi intorno con circospezione, rimanendo senza parole quando attorno a sé vide solo il cielo e le nuvole; alzando leggermente la testa ed aprendo anche l’altro occhio, guardò in basso, vedendo la montagna allontanarsi dietro di loro, e la valle aprirsi sotto il ventre della creatura.

“È… bellissimo!” rise ed il drago volteggiò deliziato in aria, facendolo gridare di paura ed euforia.

Il volo durò meno di quanto avrebbe voluto: il drago lo depositò poco lontano da casa sua, fuori dal villaggio, dove tutti gli abitanti lo avevano visto volare sopra le loro testa, impauriti e sconvolti dal fatto che la bestia si fosse spinta fin lì.

Kurt non se ne curò minimamente, ringraziando ancora il drago una volta sceso dalla sua groppa.

“Posso chiederti un ultimo favore, signor drago?” chiese poi, timidamente.

Il drago inclinò di nuovo la testa, in un atteggiamento che era estremamente familiare, ma che Kurt continuava a non riuscir piazzare nella sua memoria.

“Se dovessi vedere Blaine, il ragazzo che vive nella foresta, potresti ringraziarlo da parte mia? E dirgli che non potrò mai ricambiare quello che ha fatto per me e che mi mancherà da impazzire e che… beh, questo?”

_Mancherai anche a me, Kurt_ , gli disse la creatura e, prima che il ragazzo potesse capire, si librò di nuovo in cielo, alzando polvere e vento tutt’attorno a lui.

Kurt restò a guardarlo a bocca aperta, finché non arrivò una voce alle sue spalle. Carole, che doveva averlo visto scendere dalla groppa del drago, lo raggiunse, chiedendogli come stava, se il drago gli aveva fatto del male. Lui scosse semplicemente la testa, ancora intontito dalla rivelazione che aveva appena avuto, ma poi ricordò che la sua impresa non era ancora finita.

Corse in casa, seguito da Carole, e versò la polvere d’artiglio in un bicchiere, mischiandola poi con dell’acqua e facendola bere al padre, aspettando.

L’attesa fu breve, però, perché, tempo pochi minuti, e gli occhi di Burt si aprirono. Kurt gridò di gioia, abbracciandolo e piangendo contro la sua spalla.

L’impresa era compiuta e la storia potrebbe finire qui, ma c’è ancora qualcosa da raccontare.

Dopo che suo padre si fu completamente ripreso, Kurt ripartì di nuovo alla volta della montagna. Dovette scalarla tutta, arrivando fino alla cima ormai innevata, raggiungendo la grotta del drago.

“Blaine,” chiamò, una volta entrato, e la bestia sollevò la testa con stupore.

_Kurt?_

“Mi mancavi troppo…” ammise, avvicinandosi a lui senza paura, posando la fronte contro il suo muso quando gli fu di fronte. “So che la solitudine non ti dispiace, ma… ho pensato che magari possiamo stare da soli insieme…”

Con un fruscio improvviso, la bestia sparì ed al suo posto comparve il ragazzo misterioso di cui si era innamorato, che gli sorrise, appassionato e tenero come l’ultima sera che avevano passato insieme.

“Solo se me lo chiedi gentilmente.”

 

**Fine**


End file.
